


Аргентинское танго, раз, два

by Ryska



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryska/pseuds/Ryska
Summary: Илья не любит танцевать. Или не умеет? Наполеон собирается это выяснить
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 40





	Аргентинское танго, раз, два

Большевик не любит танцевать. Об этом Наполеону говорит Габи, когда Илья уходит что-то уточнить у Уэйверли по новой миссии, и они остаются вдвоем.

\- Не любит или не умеет? - Наполеон слегка вздергивает одну бровь, выражая этим свое недоверие. Илья ведь агент, и, по-идее, должен иметь навыки во всех областях, которые могут всплыть в работе.

\- Ну, я пыталась как-то с ним потанцевать - мне показалось, у него нет слуха.

Ну, что ж, не во всем же большевику быть образцово-показательным. В драке он обычно делает Наполеона на раз, в шахматы - тоже, багажники, опять же, у машин отрывает. А танцевать не умеет. Наполеон хмыкает и уходит к себе, собираться.

Благотворительный вечер в Вене, в здании оперы, куда их направил Уэйверли, только начинается, а Наполеону уже скучно. Габи снова отрядили в пару к Илье, а ему приходится развлекать себя самому, пока эти двое продолжают разводить свой детский сад. Он флиртует с женщинами, выпивает пару бокалов шампанского и бросает взгляд на широкую мраморную лестницу, по которой спускаются вновь прибывшие гости. Габи он узнает сразу, а вот о том, что ее спутник именно его напарник мозг сообщает лишь пару мгновений спустя. Смокинг, подогнанный по фигуре, сидит на Илье идеально, словно добавляя пару сантиметров его и без того немаленькому росту. Габи, несмотря на каблуки, едва достает ему до плеча. Наполеон и сам неплохо выглядит в подобном одеянии, но неожиданно осознает, что тут большевик его перещеголял.

Он движется к ним, они делают вид, что знакомятся друг с другом и Наполеон приглашает Габи на танец, спрашивая, не возражает ли Илья. Тот кивает головой и легко отпускает руку девушки, передавая ее напарнику. Габи чуть хмурится, но ничего не говорит. Так они и танцуют в паре почти весь вечер, а Илья даже не пытается пригласить хоть кого-нибудь.

Пока Наполеон танцует с Габи, Илья нейтрализует охрану у сейфа внизу и они спокойно забирают нужные документы. В этот раз неожиданностей на их пути не встретилось, и Наполеону даже как-то обидно – он бы с удовольствием посмотрел, как его русский напарник, облаченный в смокинг, бьет кому-нибудь морду.

В этот раз у них общий номер. Наполеон, решивший немного развлечься, возвращается позже напарника. В большой гостиной, которая предваряет спальню, Илья сидит на низком диване в обманчиво-расслабленной позе и вертит в длинных пальцах бокал с виски. Бабочку он уже снял, верхние пуговицы рубашки расстегнуты, глаза чуть прикрыты. Сейчас он выглядит таким вальяжным, даже будто слегка сонным, но Наполеон знает - стоит только чему-то случиться, и его напарник моментально придет в боевую готовность. Он - словно сжатая пружина, утопленная до упора - чуть убери давление, и сразу распрямится, выстрелит, не оставляя шансов увернуться. Иногда он напоминает Наполеону сторожевого пса - угрюмого, мохнатого, с прямым, открытым взглядом льдисто-голубых глаз. Не сунешься к нему - будет смотреть на тебя исподлобья, даже клыки не покажет. Но, стоит только сделать неосторожное движение - взовьется в прыжке и вцепится в горло, тогда с жизнью можно попрощаться. На контрасте с этим смотрится то, как бережно он относится к третьему звену их разношерстной команды. С Габи он ведет себя, как с неким хрупким предметом - ходит вокруг на цыпочках, всегда инстинктивно пытается закрыть ее собой на совместном задании, и девушке это явно не по душе - она вполне себе самостоятельный агент, к тому же, ей хочется уже каких-нибудь активных действий со стороны большевика. И, думает Наполеон, дождется она их не скоро - в стране Советов за девушками приятно ухаживать с зубодробительной вежливостью и держать пионерскую дистанцию, пока не появится штамп в паспорте. А при их работе он может не появиться никогда.

Наполеон подходит ближе к дивану, на котором расположился напарник. В его крови гуляет алкоголь и ему отчаянно хочется немножко подразнить русского и пробраться за стену невозмутимости.

\- Эй, большевик, - Илья чуть поворачивает голову, взгляд фиксируется на нем, и Наполеон удовлетворенно продолжает: - мне показалось, или ты не умеешь танцевать?

Илья распахивает глаза, отставляет бокал на небольшой столик.

\- С чего ты это взял?

\- Ну, ты привел Габи в место, где танцуют, и ни разу ее не пригласил. – Наполеон с наслаждением наблюдает, как Илья начинает потихоньку заводиться.

\- Мы были на работе.

\- Хочешь сказать, если бы ты просто привел ее в подобное место, то пригласил бы?

\- Возможно. – Илье явно не нравится этот разговор, но здесь ему легко уйти в глухую оборону – прямо сейчас его утверждение Наполеон проверить не сможет. Что ж, зайдем с другой стороны.

\- Если не умеешь – так и скажи, не нужно этого стесняться. Я, вот, как ты уже успел заметить, не умею играть в шахматы, и прямо об этом могу заявить. – Наполеон улыбается.

\- Я умею. Но никогда не использую свои умения, если в том нет необходимости. – Илья чуть кивает сам себе, удовлетворенный собственным ответом.

\- Не хочу показаться грубым, Илья, - Наполеон делает ударение на его имени, затем, выдерживая короткую паузу и смотря напарнику прямо в глаза, продолжает: - но я тебе не верю.

Илья тяжело поднимается с дивана, не разрывая зрительного контакта. В гляделках они хороши оба, и могут играть в эту игру до бесконечности, но это не входит в планы Наполеона. Он первым отводит глаза и спокойно идет к столику, на котором теснятся бутылки. Открывает Black Label, наливает в пузатый бокал, делает глоток и считает до пяти. В спину ему летит:

\- И что ты предлагаешь, ковбой? Ведь у тебя явно что-то на уме, просто так бы ты не поднял эту тему. – Да, Илья неплохо успел его изучить. Однако все еще ведется на его подначки. Наполеон оборачивается и окидывает напарника оценивающим взглядом.

\- Не поверю, пока не увижу собственными глазами.

\- Ммм… ты видишь где-нибудь здесь походящую партнершу? Или, может, хочешь сходить и разбудить Габи? – Илья скептически вздергивает брови, и вообще выглядит так, словно Наполеону лет пять и он сморозил самую большую в мире глупость.

\- А я на что? – спрашивает он и наблюдает, как в удивлении распахиваются голубые глаза напротив.

\- Очень смешно. Так и думал, что тебе опять нечем заняться. – Илья машет на него рукой и плюхается обратно на диван. Наполеон с абсолютно невозмутимым видом подходит и садится рядом.

\- А тебе знаком такой танец, как танго, большевик? – Наполеон понижает голос до вкрадчивого шепота, и внезапно осознает, что откровенно флиртует. Что ж, почему бы и нет.

\- Представь себе, я не в лесу родился. Если хочешь, могу даже виды перечислить. – Илье явно некомфортно, словно он знает, что последует в их разговоре дальше.

\- Не нужно, охотно верю. А знаешь ли ты, большевик, что изначально танго танцевали исключительно мужчины? – в ответ на этот вопрос Илья чуть фыркает и тянется за своим бокалом.

\- Да. В ожидании, когда освободится женщина в борделе*. Ты намекаешь на что-то? – Илья внимательно вглядывается в него, уже понимая, что Наполеон не шутит.

\- Нет, говорю тебе прямым текстом, кажется. – Илья закатывает глаза. Наполеон доволен произведенным эффектом.

\- Ты ведь все равно не отстанешь, да? – Илья устал, ему лень препираться, и, кажется, проще просто станцевать с ним, чем слушать подколки и подначки по поводу весь следующий месяц. Можно праздновать победу.

Вопрос повисает в воздухе, а Наполеон поднимается с места, и, по пути оставляя бокал на небольшой тумбе у стены, идет к проигрывателю. Включает, прибавляет громкость, крутит ручку настройки. Из динамиков льются мелодии, и Наполеон колдует над аппаратом, пока не находит что-то подходящее. Музыка то взмывает вверх, то ухает вниз, слышны гитарные переборы и хриплый голос поет на испанском. Он оборачивается к уже поднявшемуся на ноги Илье и кивает на стол, стоящий посреди комнаты – они вместе отодвигают его к стене. Теперь места достаточно. Наполеон снимает пиджак, вешая его на спинку стула, и слышит шорох ткани позади себя - Илья поступает его примеру. Он оборачивается, собираясь выдать какую-нибудь ехидную команду своему новоявленному партнеру по танцам, но слова замирают внутри, так и не добравшись до губ – ему на талию ложится большая, горячая ладонь, притягивая ближе. И от того, как бережно Илья его держит, ловя его правую руку своей левой, у Наполеона в груди вдруг становится тепло. Он внезапно понимает – дело вовсе не в том, что Габи – девушка, и поэтому он так с ней аккуратен. До сего момента все их физическое взаимодействие сводилось, в основном, к спаррингам, и там уж точно не до деликатности и чего-то подобного. А теперь Наполеон на себе почувствовал, что такое, когда Илья Курякин прикасается к тебе, не пытаясь убить.

Они медленно скользят по комнате, примериваясь друг к другу и танцуя салида**, и Наполеон даже не пытается возражать тому, что ведет Илья. Он очень четко ощущает руку на своей талии, от которой жарко становится даже сквозь рубашку. Наполеон вскидывает глаза на партнера, ожидая увидеть там что угодно, но только не улыбку. Глаза у Ильи чуть прикрыты, словно он припоминает танцевальные па, уголки губ чуть приподняты, и это, в целом, представляет из себя удивительное зрелище. Наполеон ловит себя на мысли, что впервые видит, как Илья искренне улыбается.

На пробу Наполеон заводит ногу Илье под колено и делает мах. В финале движения Илья цепляет своей ногой его, их стопы перекрещиваются, и они заходят на круг, для чего Наполеону приходится придвинуться ближе. От напарника пышет жаром, и ему, вечно мерзнущему, вдруг до одури хочется прижаться к груди Ильи, чтобы почувствовать тепло. Игра, которую он затеял, вдруг становится опасной для него самого, хоть к мужчинам он тяготеет до крайности редко.  
Их танец постепенно становится чуть резче и агрессивнее, они попеременно меняются местами, зацепляются ногами, и на краткие мгновения, как требуют того танцевальные движения, Наполеон практически укладывается Илье на грудь. В один из таких моментов русский шепчет ему в ухо:

\- Ну, что, убедился? – и Наполеона прошивает волной электричества по позвоночнику. Он чуть встряхивает головой и срывается в запрещенный прием – закидывает ногу Илье на бедро. На автомате, как того требуют дальнейшие танцевальные шаги, русский клонится вниз, нависая над ним и вынуждая прогнуть спину. Лицо Ильи совсем близко, Наполеон чувствует его дыхание на своих губах, и соблазн чуть податься вверх слишком велик. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и момент уже начинает затягиваться, и Наполеон понимает, что он совсем поплыл, и если его сейчас не отпустят, ему сложно будет за себя ручаться.

Резкий звук за окном вдруг выводит их из оцепенения. В стекло бьется какой-то шальной голубь-самоубийца, производя странноватое впечатление. Илья мягко поднимает его вверх из неудобной позиции, чуть сдвигаясь вправо, чтобы Наполеону было удобнее снять ногу с его бедра. Он убирает руку с его талии, отходит на шаг назад и слегка кивает головой, как того требует этикет. Наполеон автоматически кивает в ответ, только сейчас понимая, что из приемника уже давно льется совершенно неподходящая для танго песня.

\- Надеюсь, ты удовлетворен, - спокойно говорит Илья и идет к креслу, чтобы забрать свой пиджак. Наполеону кажется, что он издевается. Теперь уже дело принципа – поломать это чинное выражение на его лице, даже если потом он получит за это в морду.

\- Не совсем, - тихо говорит он и идет вслед за русским. Наполеон ловит его где-то на середине разворота, и даже разница в росте не мешает ему дотянуться и прижаться губами к чужим губам. Илья резко каменеет, и это страшно, потому что, понимает Наполеон, совершая подобные поступки, сломанным носом или челюстью можно не отделаться. Целовать статую ему отнюдь не хочется, но отчего-то страшно отстраниться. Хмель окончательно выветрился из головы, и только лихорадочное возбуждение свернулось клубком где-то в груди. Придется сдаться, Илья снова одержал над ним верх.

Где-то в момент, когда Наполеон уже готов податься назад, чужие губы, дрогнув, осторожно раскрываются и впускают его горячий язык. Он думает – если уж терпеть побои и переломы, то нужно сначала получить хотя бы компенсацию за это. Наполен вжимается грудью в грудь Ильи, и тот действительно горячий, как печка; он тянется руками вверх, вцепляясь пальцами в волосы русского и чуть наклоняя его голову под более удобным углом. Илья отмирает, укладывая теперь уже обе руки ему на талию, притягивая ближе со всей осторожностью, на которую он способен. Губы у него мягкие, податливые, и очевидный недостаток опыта он с лихвой компенсирует желанием учиться. Слегка колется щетина, но это абсолютно не мешает. Наполеон слегка прикусывает нижнюю губу Ильи и слышит тихий, чуть удивленный стон, который почти что музыкой вливается ему в уши.

Когда им перестает хватать воздуха, Наполеон отстраняется, разрывая поцелуй. Илья инстинктивно тянется следом, тормозя себя на полпути. Смотрит своими ясными глазами, и, словно забывшись, не расцепляет кольца рук.

\- Я был не прав, - тихо говорит Наполеон. – И ты отлично танцуешь.

Чужие руки соскальзывают с его спины, и Наполеон отступает на шаг. Щеки Ильи медленно заливает густой румянец, и Наполеону даже не хочется отпускать на этот счет какую-либо колкость.

В дверь тихонько стучат, и они синхронно поворачивают голову на звук.

\- Войдите, - первым говорит Наполеон. На пороге сразу возникает Габи, она кутается в плед и выглядит в своей пижаме еще более хрупкой и маленькой, чем обычно. Наполеон чуть поворачивает голову и видит, с какой нежностью смотрит на девушку его напарник.

\- Я так полагаю, ты к большевику. Оставлю вас. – Он проходит мимо Ильи и размеренным шагом движется к спальне. Когда ему в спину летит тихое и чуть растерянное «Наполеон?..» с этим непередаваемым русским акцентом, он резко тормозит и оборачивается, с удивлением смотря на Илью. У Габи глаза тоже округляются, но она, как всякая женщина, чувствует некоторые вещи гораздо лучше мужчин. Она быстро берет себя в руки и говорит:

\- Вообще-то, я пришла к вам обоим. Присядьте. Нужно кое-что обсудить.

Наполеон возвращается и усаживается на диван рядом с Ильей, стараясь на него не смотреть. Габи садится в кресло напротив. Этот вечер обещает стать самым долгим в их жизни.

**Author's Note:**

> *по одной из распространенных версий  
> **Салида (salida) - буквально переводится как "выход", но в танго это первые восемь базовых шагов танца.


End file.
